1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vessel repair apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vessel opening repair apparatus wherein the same is directed to the sealing in a fluid-tight relationship of a vessel hull for temporary repair thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hull repair is indicated in the prior art and typified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,055; 5,009,180; 4,712,502; 4,161,155; and 4,569,303.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an apparatus arranged for ease of one-man repair of a ship vessel hull opening and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.